Coming Home
by Kaara1
Summary: Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où rien ne se passait de la bonne manière. Mais heureusement pour Sephiroth, il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à son appartement pour tout arranger.


Hello ! Voilà ma participation (très) tardive aux fics de Saint-Valentin, parce que je m'y suis prise en retard et que ma bêta était pas mal occupée. Du coup, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est juste une fic comme ça. J'avais juste besoin de fluff, et comme ce couple est juste trop adorable pour ce monde, ce petit OS est né.  
Bon, j'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, hein.

* * *

 _41_

 _42_

 _43_

Le Démon de Wutaï garda son regard fixé sur les étages qui défilaient trop lentement.

« Donc », commença Genesis, et Sephiroth n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il portait son habituel sourire narquois, « c'est la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui. »

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais retint une remarque sarcastique sur ses capacités d'observation. Le roux était d'une étonnante bonne humeur depuis quelques jours, et il tenait à ce que cela continue. Un Genesis de bonne humeur était un Genesis qui faisait sa paperasse et ne testait pas ses matérias sur les fantassins de l'infanterie. Néanmoins, il était 21h passées, et il avait dû superviser une grande partie de la journée des SOLDAT 3e Classe tous plus stupides les uns que les autres au point qu'ils avaient réussi à louper une simple mission de repérage en trébuchant dans un nid de monstres bien trop puissants pour eux, et si Sephiroth n'avait pas été là, aucun d'entre eux n'en serait revenu vivant. Et à peine rentré et couvert de restes de monstres, il avait eu la joie de découvrir que le Directeur Lazard avait déposé une pile de documents aussi grande que lui sur son bureau, avec une note indiquant qu'ils devaient être complétés avant le lendemain.

En résumé, Sephiroth était irrité, sale, et fatigué, si bien qu'il refusa de se sentir coupable malgré le regard lourd d'Angeal lorsqu'il répondit sèchement.

« Est-ce que ce sont les centaines de cartes et boîtes de chocolats qui trônaient sur nos bureaux ce matin qui t'ont fait parvenir à cette conclusion ? »

Genesis ricana, se délectant de la mauvaise humeur de son ami.

« Serais-tu jaloux de voir que tu as moins de membres dans ton fanclub, Seph ? Ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être qu'un jour tu seras autant apprécié que moi. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux argentés ne daigna répondre. Il n'était pas contre un peu de rivalité dans une relation, mais le Commandant commençait à devenir obsédé par l'idée de le battre et de devenir le héros de ShinRa, et il ne savait pas trop comment gérer ce nouvel aspect du roux. Il se contentait généralement d'accepter ses demandes de duel, et de rester impassible face aux mots durs et aux accès de colère qui suivaient chaque défaite. L'autre trouvait toujours une façon de se faire pardonner après coup, demandant pardon à demi-mots (Genesis était trop fier pour le faire directement, mais ce n'était pas Sephiroth qui allait le lui reprocher, puisqu'il l'était tout autant).

« Enfin bref, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ? »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? »

Bien que Genesis soit celui qui ait lâché cette exclamation, Angeal avait l'air aussi surpris que lui. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, soudain incertain. Cloud n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui, ni semblé particulièrement intéressé par l'événement, et connaissant la nature simple du blond, il avait supposé que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était d'accord avec cette vision des choses même s'il adorait gâter son amant, le romantisme était un concept qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, et l'idée de devoir passer toute une soirée dans un restaurant rempli de couples dégoulinants d'amour et de mots doux lui donnait envie de retourner s'enterrer dans le tas de paperasse de Lazard. Mais peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété le silence de Cloud et que ce dernier s'attendait à quelque chose pour ce soir ?

Le roux lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« _Mon ami, le destin est cruel. Il n'existe ni rêve, ni honneur. La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse._ »

Angeal fusilla son ami du regard et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du plus grand.

« Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un idiot. Je suis sûr que Cloud préférera que vous gardiez les choses simples, de toute façon. Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un intéressé par un repas aux chandelles dans un grand restaurant. »

Il hocha la tête, tout de même rassuré par ces mots. Angeal était un bon juge de personnalité, et si il disait que tout se passerait bien, il le croyait. Le roux fit la moue, mais l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse commenter, et Sephiroth en sortit à grands pas. Il pouvait presque entendre sa douche l'appeler. Pour lui qui était presque maniaque, passer ces dernières heures couvert de substances diverses avait été un véritable calvaire même avaler la moitié du stock de chocolat qu'il avait reçu de ses fangirls n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui faire oublier son état. C'est donc ravi qu'il appuya sur la poignée de son appartement, saluant les deux autres d'un hochement de tête et ignorant le regard lourd de sous-entendus salaces que lui adressa Genesis (comment un homme avec une telle passion pour la poésie réussissait à être un pervers aussi peu subtil, il ne le comprendrait jamais).

Une fois entré dans son appartement, loin des regards du monde extérieur, il se détendit légèrement. Il lui avait fallu du temps et beaucoup d'aménagements, mais il pouvait désormais appeler cet endroit son chez lui. Même si pour être honnête, la décoration n'avait joué qu'une part relative là-dedans la paire de bottes usées abandonnée à côté de la porte, l'écharpe verte suspendue au porte-manteau, le livre sur les matérias posé sur la table basse, rien de tout cela ne lui appartenait mais c'était ce genre de petits détails qui faisaient tout. Un peu plus calme, il se rendit dans la cuisine et déposa le reste du stock de chocolats sur la table sans lâcher du regard le blond qui faisait cuire leur repas dans une poêle.

« Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? » s'enquit-il, un peu curieux.

« Je t'attendais. »

Cloud lui adressa un sourire discret puis se reconcentra sur la nourriture. Néanmoins, moins de quelques secondes plus tard, il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard étrange, le nez froncé par le dégoût.

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir de quoi tu es couvert ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Sephiroth soupira et repartit sur ses pas, ennuyé. Il avait presque oublié pendant quelques secondes d'à quel point il était dégoûtant, mais maintenant que l'autre le lui avait rappelé, il sentait sa peau frémir du besoin d'être propre. Sans perdre plus de temps, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de scrupuleusement se nettoyer.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut un Général propre qui sortait, une brosse à cheveux et un élastique dans la main. Cloud, entre temps, avait eu le temps de finir le repas et l'avait mis de côté, sachant très bien que même en cas de vie ou de mort, Sephiroth était incapable de prendre une douche de moins de 20 min (Genesis passait son temps à répéter qu'il était pire qu'une fille, et même Angeal ne trouvait rien pour le défendre sur ce point-là). Lorsqu'il avait entendu l'eau se couper, il avait mis la poêlée au micro-ondes, et peu de temps après, le SOLDAT était arrivé, en pyjama et sa longue chevelure emmêlée. Le blond en fut surpris, mais comprit rapidement en voyant la brosse. Si il y avait une chose que Sephiroth aimait plus que le chocolat (il avait été surpris d'apprendre que oui, il lui était possible d'aimer quelque chose plus que le chocolat), c'était que quelqu'un le coiffe.

« Une tresse pour ce soir, s'il-te-plaît. »

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, un an auparavant, qu'il se retrouverait dans le salon de son idole à lui faire une tresse, il aurait probablement soupiré en songeant que ses camarades commençaient à manquer d'imagination dans leurs blagues cruelles. Pourtant, c'était maintenant son quotidien, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé quoique ce soit. C'était ce genre de petits moments qui lui permettait de supporter le traitement qu'il recevait de la part des autres fantassins et de ses supérieurs. Il n'y avait rien de plus paisible que de passer la brosse dans les cheveux et de se concentrer sur le tressage des mèches. Aussi, avec un sourire, il se décala sur le canapé pour que Sephiroth puisse s'asseoir dos à lui, et prit les objets qu'il lui tendait.

A peine avait-il commencé à brosser les mèches qu'il le vit frissonner, et un bruit de plaisir se fit entendre. C'était un espèce de « hm » prolongé, qui restait coincé dans sa poitrine et faisait vibrer sa gorge, et ressemblait beaucoup au ronronnement d'un chat satisfait. Cloud était à peu près sûr qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il le faisait, que c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, et il se sentait à chaque fois fier d'en être la cause. Il sentit son sourire s'étirer et se faire plus doux, et si Zack avait été là, il aurait probablement dit qu'il avait sa tête d'amoureux transi, mais il était incapable de faire autrement. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses, profitant du contact. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas le moindre nœud, mais sachant le nombre de différents soins qu'appliquait le Général après son shampoing et son après-shampoing, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il posa la brosse sur la table basse, puis retira l'élastique enroulé autour du poignet de l'autre avant de commencer à soigneusement tresser sa chevelure argentée.

Tout du long de l'opération, les petits bruits de plaisir ne cessèrent pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini. Il remerciait toujours intérieurement sa mère de lui avoir appris à coiffer si elle n'avait pas autant insisté pendant son enfance pour qu'il s'occupe de ses cheveux, jamais il n'aurait acquérit ce savoir particulier qui lui servait tant dans son quotidien. C'est donc avec des gestes mesurés et connaisseurs qu'il entortilla les trois parties, sentant lui-même la tension s'échapper de son corps face à la domesticité du moment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que ce SOLDAT, mais il comptait bien profiter de chaque instant. Une fois terminée, la tresse retomba contre son dos, et un léger soupir échappa des lèvres du plus grand. Sephiroth se retourna et, se contorsionnant d'une façon qui devait être tout sauf confortable, vint enfouir sa tête dans son cou tout en enserrant sa taille. Le blond passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Mauvaise journée ? »

« Les SOLDATs 3e Classe sont des idiots. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le front de plus âgé.

« Tu veux manger ? »

« Hm. »

Il commença à bouger pour aller chercher leur repas, mais l'emprise de l'autre sur sa taille se resserra. Il sourit, amusé.

« J'ai besoin de me lever pour aller chercher à manger, tu sais. »

Le Démon de Wutaï se redressa sans un mot, mais le blond pouvait presque sentir le mécontentement émaner de lui, et il retint un sourire moqueur. Il se leva rapidement avant que l'autre ne puisse changer d'avis, et passa leurs deux assiettes au micro-ondes. Il vit du coin de l'oeil son amant prendre de quoi mettre la table et retourner dans le salon. Ça serait donc soirée devant la télévision. Sephiroth devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le montrait, pour préférer le confort de son canapé au risque de le salir. Se reconcentrant sur le micro-ondes en train de biper, il prit leurs assiettes et le rejoignit, attrapant une poignée de barres chocolatées au passage. Après s'être installé sur le canapé, il commença à manger, mais remarqua assez vite que son partenaire se contentait de remuer sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette sans rien avaler, le regard fixé sur le tas de chocolat et les sourcils froncés. Cela l'inquiéta un peu, mais s'il avait appris quelque chose, c'est que tenter d'en parler faisait pire que bien il valait mieux attendre qu'il rassemble ses pensées et décide de lui-même d'aborder le sujet. Aussi continua-t-il de manger tranquillement, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

« Cloud ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui. »

 _Oh_. Cloud fronça les sourcils et rabaissa sa fourchette. Il avait supposé en voyant son manque d'enthousiasme et d'intérêt pour le 14 février que Sephiroth n'avait rien prévu de spécial, et en avait été soulagé. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que lui, un simple membre de l'infanterie, aurait pu offrir au Général de la ShinRa que ce dernier n'avait pas déjà ? Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé, puisque le sujet était abordé d'une façon aussi sérieuse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser de n'avoir pas prévu de cadeau, l'autre reprit la parole, l'air un peu ennuyé par lui-même.

« Est-ce que tu voulais que l'on fasse quelque chose de particulier ? »

Il le regarda, un peu surpris.

« Euh, non, pas spécialement. »

Le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils argentés disparut instantanément, et le soulagement brilla dans ses yeux de chat. Il hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur son assiette, mais le blond voulait être sûr d'une chose avant de laisser tomber le sujet.

« Et toi ? »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu voulais faire quelque chose ? »

« Non. Ta présence me suffit. »

Il pesta intérieurement et tenta de combattre la rougeur qu'il sentait grimper sur ses joues. Il adorait Sephiroth, et savait que c'était réciproque, mais parfois, il ne savait pas quoi faire de l'homme. Ce dernier était en général très secret sur ses sentiments, tout comme Cloud lui-même, mais parfois, il laissait échapper ce genre de commentaires comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et le fantassin ne savait jamais comment réagir. L'autre ne semblait pas attendre de réponse, toutefois, puisqu'il reprit le cours de son repas, et après quelques instants, le fantassin l'imita. Le reste du dîner se passa en silence, et les assiettes furent abandonnées sur la table basse tandis qu'ils se positionnaient sur le canapé. Cloud resta assis, mais le plus grand s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, laissant échapper un bruit appréciatif quand une main vint masser son cuir chevelu.

Sephiroth soupira d'aise et poussa légèrement contre la main du blond pour l'encourager à ne pas arrêter. Il n'était vraiment détendu que pendant ces moments-là, quand il se laissait aller entre les mains de son amant. Il savait que la quasi totalité des gens supposait qu'il était le genre à contrôler leur relation, à être le « dominant », mais en réalité, il préférait laisser ce rôle à Cloud. Il avait déjà assez de pression sur les épaules il était le Général Sephiroth, le Héros de ShinRa, le Démon de Wutaï. Le président ShinRa, Hojo, les SOLDATs, tous les habitants de cette planète attendaient tous de lui qu'il soit puissant et inébranlable, à la hauteur de leurs attentes toujours plus fortes. Mais il n'était qu'un homme (même si parfois, il se posait la question, était-il vraiment un homme, ou juste un autre des monstres de Hojo ?) et il avait parfois besoin que quelqu'un s'en rappelle.

Cloud était vraiment un cadeau du ciel pour ça il avait entendu de Zack que le jeune fantassin le voyait comme une idole, mais au fil de leurs conversations, le blond était venu à connaître la personne qu'il était et à l'accepter ainsi, jusqu'à lui donner son cœur. Désormais, quand il rentrait chez lui, il savait qu'il pourrait y retrouver son amant, qui saurait lui faire oublier toute cette pression et le faire se sentir humain. Quand il était avec lui, il était juste Sephiroth, pas le Général ni le monstre il avait le droit d'être vulnérable, de faire des erreurs. Et il adorait se soumettre à la personnalité discrète mais puissante de son amant (quand il repensait qu'au tout début, il avait été si timide qu'il osait à peine parler en sa présence maintenant, il lui tenait tête sans flancher). Aussi, quand ce dernier se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, il répondit au baiser et écarta les lèvres lorsque l'autre demanda l'accès à sa bouche.

Leurs langues bataillèrent quelques instants, mais il laissa rapidement Cloud prendre le dessus et la bataille se transforma en un ballet passionné de caresses buccales. Un baiser se transforma en plusieurs, chacun le laissant frémissant, et ce ne fut que quand il sentit ses hanches bouger d'elles-mêmes à la recherche de friction qu'il réalisa à quel point cet échange lui plaisait. Il s'écarta, légèrement haletant, et fut ravi de voir que son amant était complètement à bout de souffle, les joues rougies et les pupilles dilatées. Sa satisfaction dû apparaître sur son visage, car le blond lui adressa un regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé avant de replonger sur ses lèvres gonflées. Un murmure de plaisir lui échappa.

« Hm ? » s'enquit le plus jeune, déplaçant ses baisers sur sa mâchoire.

« Allons – ah ! – dans la chambre. »

L'autre arrêta de lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille, et Sephiroth ne sut trop s'il devait en être déçu ou satisfait. Ses oreilles étaient un de ses points faibles, et il n'avait aucun scrupule à l'utiliser contre lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, Cloud le mordit au cou, pas assez fort pour briser la peau mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il le sente, et son souffle se coinça brutalement dans sa gorge, provoquant un son étranglé. Il sentit les lèvres de son amant s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau sensible avant que ce dernier ne se redresse, l'air parfaitement innocent.

« C'est quand tu veux. »

Le Général lui jeta un regard ennuyé mais se leva rapidement. Il attrapa son poignet et le tira vers leur chambre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter régulièrement pour l'embrasser de tout son soûl, incapable de se détacher de lui ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, et ils laissèrent derrière eux un chemin de vêtements jetés au hasard. Il caressa le dos ferme du blond, et ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui lui brûlait les lèvres quand l'autre emprisonna un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, le mordillant et le léchant avec avidité. Ils finirent par arriver tant bien que mal dans leur chambre, trébuchant l'un sur l'autre la moitié du temps, et Sephiroth se laissa tomber, nu, sur leur lit, fixant son amant d'un air aguicheur. Cloud le détaillait du regard, le dévorait des yeux, le désir et l'affection brillant sur son visage, et il ne put retenir un léger frisson. Avant lui, personne d'autre ne l'avait regardé de cette façon sans arrière-pensées il avait encore parfois du mal à croire qu'il n'était pas aussi attiré par son titre ou son influence. Il était étrange d'être désiré pour sa simple personne, mais c'était un sentiment auquel il devenait accro.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps au corps qui lui était offert, le blond retira son pantalon et son boxer avec des gestes vifs et le rejoignit dans le lit. Sephiroth accepta avec plaisir la chaleur de sa présence tandis qu'il se plaçait au dessus de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs mains se baladèrent, voyageant sur le corps de l'autre et le caressant avec tendresse. Les bruits de plaisir se multiplièrent, surtout de la part de Cloud qui était plus vocal que lui, mais il avait besoin de plus que de simples mains baladeuses.

« Cloud. »

C'était un simple murmure, un peu tremblant, mais le pur désir qui en émanait suffit pour que le concerné comprenne le message. Il le regarda, avec des yeux brumeux, se reculer pour atteindre la table de chevet et surtout la bouteille de lubrifiant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il recouvrit soigneusement trois de ses doigts et reprit sa place entre les jambes du SOLDAT qui l'embrassa à nouveau. Celui-ci sentit un doigt doucement frotter contre son entrée, et il bougea légèrement les hanches pour essayer de le convaincre de le faire entrer, mais Cloud resta imperturbable et continua ses actions sans faiblir. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, un gémissement frustré lui échappa. Il allait le forcer à le faire s'il le fallait, mais il avait besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de lui !

Comme devinant ses pensées, son amant prit pitié de lui et poussa son index en lui, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement. Les muscles se détendirent, se préparant pour la suite. Mais ce ne fut qu'un bref relief, et ce simple doigt attisa sa frustration d'autant plus il lui fallait plus, et maintenant. Avant même qu'il ne puisse exprimer cela, il sentit un deuxième doigt le pénétrer à son tour, et il bougea ses hanches pour mieux les sentir. Ce n'était toujours pas assez, mais c'était déjà mieux. Voyant qu'il acceptait la présence étrangère sans la moindre douleur, un troisième et dernier doigt rejoignit les deux autres, et il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. C'était si bon, d'être de nouveau rempli après avoir été privé de la présence de l'autre pendant plus d'une semaine. Ça lui avait manqué, les murmures appréciateurs de Cloud, ses touches révérencieuses, l'amour brillant dans son regard tandis qu'il le regardait se perdre dans le plaisir, et il était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

Il sentit les doigts se retirer, et il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un grognement de frustration. Il savait que quelque chose de meilleur allait arriver, de toute façon. Il avait juste à être patient. Effectivement, quelques trop longs instants plus tard, son amant le pénétrait gentiment, et il laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir. Ses muscles protestèrent contre l'intrusion, mais il apprécia tout autant le léger inconfort que le spasme de désir. Doucement, les hanches du blond commencèrent leur va-et-viens, lui tirant des soupirs satisfaits, et il entoura la taille de l'autre de ses jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Leur rythme était lent mais tendre, chacun profitant de l'intimité du moment. Leurs baisers ne parvenaient pas totalement à étouffer leurs bruits de plaisir, et ils se régalèrent de l'effet qu'ils avaient sur l'autre.

Cloud remua, bougea ses hanches, et brutalement, alla frapper dans la prostate de Sephiroth. Ce dernier, surpris par l'inattendue montée de plaisir, s'arqua avec un gémissement rauque. Le blond plongea sur son cou découvert, y laissant une traînée de marques, tout en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de rein. Chacun allait taper avec force contre cet endroit spécial qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, et il fut bientôt incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était ces moments qu'il adorait tout particulièrement quand il oubliait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et qu'il était submergé par le plaisir. Les seules choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit, c'était _Cloud_ et _plus_ , deux mots qu'il répétait tant bien que mal entre deux respirations hachées. Son amant répondit à son souhait en accélérant son rythme, et le volume sonore des gémissements de l'autre contre son oreille augmenta d'autant plus. Lui même sentait son orgasme s'approcher, une boule de plaisir brûlant grossissait dans son ventre à chaque mouvement, et il bougea ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de celles de Cloud avec d'autant plus de ferveur. Réalisant ce que ça signifiait, celui-ci glissa une main entre eux et prit son sexe en main, le caressant à la même vitesse que celle de ses coups. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sephiroth qui gémit le nom de son amant et jouit, tout son corps s'arquant.

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression d'être comme déconnecté de son propre corps, mais d'une bonne façon. Il revint à lui juste à temps pour entendre Cloud crier son nom sous le coup de l'orgasme, et il ne put retenir un frisson en le sentant se vider en lui. Le fantassin s'écroula sur lui, et il ronronna de plaisir, serrant le corps tremblant et en sueur dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa chevelure blonde et soupira de bien-être. Après quelques minutes passées à reprendre leur souffle et le contrôle de leurs émotions, il remarqua que l'autre tentait d'échapper à son étreinte, et il fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé et un baiser.

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi nous nettoyer. »

Il hésita. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient sales, et il préférait ne pas penser au sperme en train de sécher sur son ventre, mais de là à devoir sacrifier leur câlin post-orgasmique... La décision fut prise pour lui lorsque le blond roula des yeux et sortit du lit.

« Ça va prendre deux minutes, et après je te rejoindrais pour de bon. »

Fidèle à sa parole, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour passer un linge humide sur le ventre et les cuisses de Sephiroth qui se laissa faire telle une poupée géante avec grand plaisir. Cloud laissa échapper un souffle amusé, lui faisant remarquer qu'il devenait un sale gosse pourri gâté, mais il ne releva pas et profita d'être le centre d'attention de son amant, ronronnant presque des soins qu'il lui prodiguait. Quand l'autre revint au lit, il vint s'allonger de façon à avoir son visage caché contre son cou et se nicha confortablement. Le blond tira la couverture vers eux, les couvrant, et posa sa main sur la tête de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, grattant doucement son cuir chevelu de la façon qu'il savait rendre le Général relaxé et somnolent. Et comme il s'y attendait, il fallut peu de temps pour que ce dernier s'endorme paisiblement. Il dévisagea son visage calme et caressa sa joue avec sa main libre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter l'amour d'une personne aussi exceptionnelle que Sephiroth, songea-t-il alors que le sommeil le gagnait à son tour, mais il se prouverait à la hauteur d'un tel honneur.


End file.
